


Confession At The Dinner

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Yuuki and Kaname want to know about their children's crush, but it seems it will not become a normal confession. And what about Yuuki not going have any grandchildren!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession At The Dinner

 

It all began when all of the Kuran Family gathered for dinner together for the first time in months of absence.

"Hey, Juuri-nee, I heard you have a new crush," a brunette teenager said as he pulled his hair into ponytail.

A reddish brown haired girl frowned at her brother as she elegantly cut her meat on her plate. "Yeah, so what, Akira?" she said, before she took a bite the meat on the fork. "But again, it seems it's not just me who have a crush to someone," she teased.

A flush had seen lightly on Akira's face. "I… I don't have a crush!" he said in a tone that sounded forced.

Mismatched eyes red and blue stared creepily at Akira. "You're lying," he said, stoically and monotony. "Liars burn in hell."

"Sh-Shut the fuck up, Fuyuki-nii!" Akira yelled.

A grin spread out on Juuri's face as she whispered to Fuyuki. "He's just tsundere."

Fuyuki nodded. "Tsundere."

Akira's face is getting redder.

Fuyuki turned his head to Juuri. "But, it's new for me about you have a boyfriend, Juuri," he said, still stoically.

Yuuki, who had been watching her children talking, looked amused. "I also just heard about it, Juuri."

Juuri laughed lightly. "Ah, Mom, I don't have a boyfriend. Well… not yet."

"That's if the boy that you like wants to be your sacri… boyfriend," Akira said in sarcastic voice, ignoring dark vibes from Juuri. "And I'm sure that boy is sane enough to not accept your confession and not make an old hag like you his girlfriend."

Juuri glares at her little brother. "Oh, and you think you can make your crush want to be with you? Please, do take look a mirror first, midget."

"Damn it! It's not my fault I'm short!" Akira yelled loudly.

Kaname chuckled as he saw his two children's behavior. "How about you, Fuyuki?" he asked to his eldest son. "Do you have someone?"

Fuyuki glanced at his father for a moment, before back to his food. "I don't have a lover if that's what you mean," he said calmly. "But I have someone I love."

Yuuki blinked, this is the first time she heard her eldest son said that he have someone he loved after single for 25 years. "Really? Then can you tell us about her?"

Fuyuki was silent for a long time as he considered if he would tell or not. He stared blankly at the ceiling. "Him, not her."

Yuuki and Kaname looked at each other slightly before they turned back to their eldest son. "Him?"

Fuyuki nodded.

Juuri and Akira were taken aback. "You're a gay?" they asked together.

Fuyuki nodded his head again.

Haruka and Natsuki, the ten years old twins that was the youngest children of Kaname and Yuuki, stared at each other. "Hey, Haruka, what's gay?" Natsuki asked in confusion.

Haruka furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure either, Natsuki."

They then turned their head to Akira. "Ne, Akira-niichan, what's gay?" they asked simultaneously.

Akira, who was heard the twin's question, paled. "Do-don't ask me! Ask Juuri-nee!"

The twins then looked toward Juuri.

Juuri jerked in fright. "U-um…" she gulped and smiled nervously.

The twins' eyes sparkled. "What is gay, Juuri-neechan?" they asked as they letting out their innocence eyes in full blast.

Juuri grimaced, she could see so many glints of light flickering from the twins. "A-anou… it's…" she stuttered as she could feel her body trembling. That eyes should be forbidden! "Gay is…" she then pulled Fuyuki to cover her from the puppy-eyes attack. "Fuyuki! Explain to them, please!" she begged.

Fuyuki's expression didn't change at all. "Gay is a term for male that love or want to have sex with male," Fuyuki said stoically and monotony straight to the point.

The room was silent for a moment.

Akira smacked his own forehead. "Fuyuki-nii…"

"Must you explain it straight to the point?! Can't you make it to suitable for kids?!" Juuri hissed.

The twins' eyebrows furrowed as they tilted their head. "Term for male love male?" they said, and Juuri sighed as it seemed the twins didn't hear the 'sex' part. The twins turned at each other, before back to their siblings and parents. "Is that mean Akira-niichan is gay too?" they asked in unison.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

They all silent as they stared at Akira who was blushing hard. "What do you mean, Haruka, Natsuki?" Yuuki asked, still glanced at Akira.

Cold sweats were running down on Akira's face.

"Eh? We had seen scribbles in his book, right, Natsuki?" Haruka said.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, and we saw a name in the center of a heart symbol scribbled on that book, right, Haruka?"

Haruka nodded. "Mm, mm, and we know well the person who have that name."

"And we know well the person is a male," Natsuki continued.

"So, is that mean Akira-niichan is gay?" they asked together.

A wide, sly, evil, cunning smirk slowly spread on Juuri's lips. "Hm? So, that's why Akira is very closed about his crush." She giggled as dark aura read 'blackmail' snaking like tentacles from her body.

Akira was still in shock.

Yuuki was letting out a dry chuckle, she then turned to her husband. "Ne, Kaname, does this mean we will not have grandchildren from our sons?" she whispered.

A sweat dropped on Kaname's head. "Yuuki, after all of that information, it's the most you're worried about?"

Yuuki pouted. "Well…"

"Moreover, not all of our boys are gay, Yuuki. We still have Haruka."

Yuuki jerked. "Ah, you're right. And if I want grandchildren, I still have Juuri."

Juuri, who had heard his mother's spoke, quickly turned. "Mom! Is that all what you think?!"

"Of course, Juuri!" Yuuki said with a wide, bright and innocent smile. "You've lived for fifty years and you still don't have a husband or boyfriend. Quick tell your feeling to the man you love! I want grandchild! I'm not young much any longer, you know!"

"Why just me?! Fuyuki was already 65 years old and he still single!" Juuri said as she pointed at her brother. "Tell him that!"

"But you heard him, right? He's gay. Men can not bear children with men." Yuuki turned to Fuyuki before Juuri could reply. "Oh, Fuyuki, please continue the subject we had. We all already know that the person you love is a male, now there's something else you're gonna tell us?"

Fuyuki turned his head to his mother, still with a stoic face. "Hm, he's so beautiful but not girl beautiful. I even couldn't describe it. His silver hair…"

"Hm? So the one you love also has silver hair?" Juuri and Akira cut in simultaneously.

Silence emitted from them… again.

Akira and Juuri blinked. "Yours too?!" they asked at each other.

Kaname stared at the two in amused. "Okay, so the people you love have silver-colored hair." He then turned toward Juuri. "Can you tell us who your crush, Juuri?"

Heard the request from her father, Juuri's face immediately changed drastically into a face like a heroine in the 80s girl mangas. "Oh, he's the perfect one, okay. He has an exotic face, silver hair, beautiful violet eyes, and his body… oh God… his body is so godlike. From the outside he seems cool and doesn't care about anything, but I know he's a kind-hearted and a gentle person. He looks strong, but also fragile, which makes me want to protect him. And he…"

While she was going on and on about her loved one like a doting wife, she didn't see that her family stared blankly at her. They paid attention one by one of characteristic that Juuri's blabbing out and unknowingly to them, they were thinking the same thing.

' _HE SOUNDED FAMILIAR!'_

"…I'm sure he will become the only one for me," Juuri said, still want to continue. "And when he approached me…"

A cough from Yuuki interrupted Juuri's string of – sounded – hyperbole words. "Erm, Juuri," Yuuki said, a big sweat dropped on her forehead. "What your father's mean is… are you going to tell us his name?" Yuuki asked with a dry laugh.

Juuri blinked. "Hm?" Juuri asked as she still dazed with her imagination of her crush. "Oh… oh, right, his name is…" Juuri said, a wide lovestruck smile spread on her lips.

The others fell silent to listen.

"…Kiryuu Zero-sama."

As the name was spoken, the lamps were exploded, the windows glasses cracked, fork and spoon that Fuyuki and Akira held broken, the temperature suddenly dropped drastically and the atmosphere was like in the north pole, the sound of thunder boomed outside, and the wind blowing hard like typhoon.

Juuri blinked at the phenomenon that just happened. "Eh? What happened?" she asked confused.

"You…" Akira growled, his bangs covered his eyes. He then took knives and forks from the table, and threw them expertly like a marksman to Juuri. "How dare you!" he snapped.

Juuri evaded the knives and forks that were thrown to her. "What the heck?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she yelled while avoiding the constant attacks that launched by Akira.

"ZERO IS MINE!" Akira screamed.

Juuri's eyes widened to hear that. A dark aura suddenly covered her as she growled. "Oh, I see, so your crush is Zero-sama." Her eyes were glowing red and the wall behind her cracked because the force that came out from her. "And you dare said that he's yours?! Dream on!" She bit her finger and threw the blood like a whip to Akira. "It's obvious from the beginning that Zero-sama and I are perfect like made in heaven! He. Is. MINE! A shorty like you better not interfere our world!"

Akira's eyes also were glowing red. "Who the fuck are you calling a shorty, you bitch?!" A sword emerged from his palm. "And Zero is mine! I will make him mine, and I don't want to sha…" His spoke were interrupted when a big wolf appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

Juuri glared at Fuyuki. "What the meaning of this, Fuyuki?!" she yelled as a big black wolf attacked her.

Fuyuki's face still stoic, but his eyes were cold and full of rage. "Zero is mine. I won't hand him to anyone else. Better you back off or I will act."

Akira and Juuri stared agape at Fuyuki. "THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS YOURS!" they snapped in unison as they threw the wolves that attacked them back to Fuyuki.

Yuuki and Kaname silently watched the fight between their children. Honestly, they were completely speechless, and they're really shocked. Their minds were difficulty digesting the information that just they knew. So, the people who liked/loved by Juuri, Akira, and Fuyuki, were not only had the same hair color, but also is the same person?

A creaked sound near them made them jolted back to the reality. They turned and saw Haruka and Natsuki slid down from their chair and walked happily toward them.

"Mom, Dad, we're leaving~!" Haruka and Natsuki said together as they hug their parents.

Kaname blinked his eyes. "Where will you go?" he asked.

Natsuki, who was hugging Kaname, lifted her head. "Hm? We will go to the carnival!"

Haruka nodded as he removed his arms from Yuuki. "Yeah!"

"Wait, you will go there alone?!" Yuuki asked panicky.

Haruka and Natsuki turned at each other for a moment, before they smiled at their parents. "Of course not, silly!"

"We have a date with Zero-jiichan~!" Haruka sang happily as he ran to the front door.

"We will home before eleven! Relax, Dad, Mom!" Natsuki said and ran after her twin.

Despite the noisiness of their fight, it seemed Juuri, Fuyuki, and Akira were able hear what the twins said as they turned in unison. "WHAT?! THE BRATS HAVE A DATE WITH ZERO?!" they shouted, before running after the twins.

Yuuki and Kaname stared blankly at the messy and deserted dining room in front of them. They took their cups and drink the tea in it. A deep, long sigh out of their mouth simultaneously.

"It's so quiet suddenly, ne, Kaname," Yuuki said as she sipped her tea again.

"Yeah," Kaname replied after he drank his tea.

"Ne, Kaname,"

"Hm?"

"Should we tell to our kids to back off and tell that Zero is our fiancé and soon to be our husband?"

A soft smile spread out on Kaname's lips. "Well, we'll see, Yuuki, we'll see," he said as he finished his tea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was playing game in Facebook suddenly I got this crazy idea "What if all people in the Kuran Family had a crush or loved Zero and want to make him theirs". Where the kids had a crush to the silverette, the parents had snagged him from beginning.
> 
> And so… the fic has written. And moreover, the style seems like in a television show.
> 
> And I know the ending is suck and rushed, but I don't know what should I write.
> 
> About the kids... well, except Juuri they all have names for season. It's because, you know, I notice that the members of Kuran Family had season element in their name, like Haruka or Yuuki, so I made some of the children have season element in their name: Akira the unstable autumn, Fuyuki the cold winter, Haruka the cheerful spring, and Natsuki the prankish summer.
> 
> Thank you for read this fic. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
